Resident Evil: Project: Reality
by SwordOfLightBladeOfDarkness
Summary: This is just an idea I had about what might happen if a TVirus outbreak like in Raccoon City happened to me in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Project: Reality

By: nuke umbrella

A/N: This is an idea I had about what if a T-Virus outbreak happened for to me for real in my town. This story may contain mild to moderate swearing, violence, blood and gore, and viral zombies. You have warned!

P.S. I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. I've always wanted say that, but in this case, it was true. I was home alone because my father, who is in the military, was out to sea on the HMCS Halifax, and my mother and sister were visiting relatives in another part of Nova Scotia. I was upstairs in my room, playing Resident Evil 2 on my N64, when I heard glass breaking downstairs. Thinking one of my two cats had knocked over a glass, I went downstairs to clean up the mess. What I found was one of the doors going out onto the deck was broken, and there was a bloody man standing in my living room, wind and rain streaming in through the shattered glass.

"You O.K., man?" I asked the bleeding intruder.

"Ughhh" was the only answer I got.

Having seen too many horror movies in which somebody tries to help a person who turns out to be a zombie, and ends up getting killed, I immediately ran upstairs and grabbed the katana I had bought at a yard sale a few years ago off my wall, and ran downstairs, unsheathing it as I went. When I reached the bottom of the steps, the zombie was already in the middle of the kitchen. Knowing what to do, I went up to the zombie, and swung my sword as hard as I could sideways into it's neck, decapitating it. As the re-dead corpse fell to the floor with a sickening thud, I stood there, blood dripping from my sword, with only one thought going through my head: "What the fuck is going on here!"

A/N: I know this is really short, but it is hard for me to write long chapters. Sorry. Anyway, I'm not going to update until I get at least a couple of reviews, so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I changed names that don't belong to me, so don't sue.

Leaving the "Who, What, When, Where, Why" questions for later, I grabbed a rag from under the sink to wipe off the blood now dripping from the end of my sword. As I was cleaning the blade, I knelt down to examine the thing that I had just killed.

It was pretty clear that the corpse was severely decayed, I could tell that even without looking too closely. My katana is by no means razor-sharp, in fact, you could run your thumb down the edge without cutting yourself, as long as you didn't push your thumb down as hard as you could. But the blade still cut through the zombie's neck like a hot knife through butter. Then I took a closer look at the head now lying in a pool of blood a few feet away from the body.

"Shit"

The face of my neighbor, Mr. Sinclair, was looking up at me with a blank expression and dead white eyes.

'Okay' I thought to myself, 'This looks to be either a Resident Evil or Dawn of the Dead type situation here.' I hoped that it was like Resident Evil because I didn't want to be chased by those Olympic athlete zombies, and I didn't want the zombies to be everywhere, all over the world.

"Okay, first things first: prepare for escape." I said to myself. The first thing I did was push the TV center in front of the broken window. Then I went upstairs, and grabbed my dad's army fatigues, or "combats" as he called them, from when he was in the army out of his old army footlocker, and put them on. They had lots of big pockets, didn't rip easily, and wouldn't chafe if I got them wet, which would probably happen. Then, I went into my room, grabbed my hunting knife in it's sheath, and put it on my belt on my left-hand side, put my dagger in my right boot, and put my jackknife in my right pocket.

After I stuck my sheathed sword in my belt next to my hunting knife, I grabbed my backpack, and went back downstairs and put some boxes of cereal, bottles of water, and a few cans of stew, all of which were light and non-perishable. After releasing my two cats outside so that there was a chance that they would survive, I drew my sword, and stepped outside.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter of my newest story, it's something that has been on my mind for a long time, and who knows, I might do a sequel or two in the future. I'll try to update at least once a week.


	3. sorry

I hate to say it, but after rereading this story before starting another chapter, it is so bad that I'm just going to restart it. Sorry. 


End file.
